


Quite a show

by NostalgiaMonster



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Robots, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgiaMonster/pseuds/NostalgiaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this before I knew what Undertale was. Don't ask why.<br/>Robo-blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite a show

The Spine stood before a vanity table in a backstage dressing room of the Hotland Television Studios. Steam Powered Giraffe had just wrapped up a performance on a popular music show and he was now preparing to leave for San Diego. Rabbit and Hatchworth had disappeared back out into the studio to ‘explorate’, as Rabbit had put it, leaving him alone to finish packing away the instruments.  
There was a light tapping at the door and before The Spine barely moved to open it, it swung open gradually, revealing their host, Mettaton leaning against the door frame, one arm stretched upwards and a foot kicked back, resting en pointe.

“Oh! Mettaton.” The Spine opened the door a little wider, welcoming the other automaton in. Mettaton stepped over the threshold and strutted forward into the centre of the room. “How are you?”

“That was some show you put on out there! You’re quite the performer.”  He spun round to face the taller bot, a literal gleam lighting up his eyes. The Spine hid his face under the brim of his hat as he smirked at Mettaton’s demeanour. It seemed as though he never dropped his on-screen persona.

“Well, thank you for inviting us to perform on your show, it was a pleasure.” He smiled politely, watching as the other made his way around the room, inspecting the equipment. “Can I help-“

“I hear you’re quite popular back on your turf.” He stepped towards the titanium robot, a grand sway in his hips as he moved. The Spine chuckled quietly.

“We have a small following-“ He was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips. Somewhat taken back by Mettaton’s bold gesture, he raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“No. _You_. I hear _you’re_ quite popular.” His finger trailed slowly down from The Spine’s lips, over his chin and resting on the exposed portion of his chest that lay behind his unbuttoned collar. “With the human girls.” He laughed through his nose, tugging playfully at the material of the shirt.

“Who-… Wh-who told you that?” He reached up and pulled Mettaton’s hand away.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter…” He replaced his hands back at the buttons of the shirt, popping one or two open quickly before The Spine took a step back. 

“I can see why that would be the case though~” He began steadily advancing on the silver man.  
Eventually, having backed him against a wall, he rested his hands on The Spine’s shoulders, standing on his tiptoes and leaned in close enough so that their noses brushed together. While Mettaton grinned wickedly, The Spine frowned, mostly due to nerves.

“What are you doing?”

“I’d say I was coming onto you, dear. Although, if you have to ask I’m probably not doing it right.” He let one of his hands fall down from The Spine’s shoulder to graze lightly over his groin, after which they both became suddenly aware of the hardness underneath the material of his trousers.  
Steam hissed from The Spine’s vents as he yelped quietly at the contact, he attempted to shuffle away, but the friction of the wall against his spine’s was far too uncomfortable for movement and with Mettaton pressing his chest against him there was little route for escape, leaving him victim to the brazen action of having his prosthetic cupped rather aggressively. “Now this is an instrument I’d _love_ to play.” Mettaton giggled impishly at his own remark.  
He proceeded to rub against The Spine’s erection with the palm of his hand and at the same time he continued to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders and completely exposing the swirling core nestled in the centre of his chest. Mettaton smiled widely as his face was illuminated by the green light emanating from it.“What does _this_ button do?” He reached up to brush his fingertips against the glass cover, his eyes full of curiosity and wonder. His smile grew when he noticed The Spine bite down on his lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet amorous noises escaping into the air. “ _Oh, I see_ …”

“Please, Metta- _ah!_ ” He was abruptly cut off by another firm stroke to his dick and Mettaton laughed excitedly.

“I thought you were here to promote _your_ band?” The Spine didn’t have time to respond or even be confused by his comment before he could feel hands roughly tugging at the waist of his trousers. He looked down and saw that Mettaton was making quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pulling them down almost gleefully along with his underwear letting his erect member spring free.  
The Spine looked away shamefully, closing his eyes in a grimace of embarrassment, he didn’t see Mettaton slowly crouch down and kneel in front of his groin.

“This is-… The others- they could be back any minute.” His breathy voice dissolved into an electronic garble as he felt his prosthetic being handled again, more delicately this time, teasingly. It was enough to elicit near inaudible whimpers from The Spine who was struggling to quiet himself.

“I’m sure they’re having just as much fun elsewhere, darling.” Holding the silver appendage gently in his hand, Mettaton gave an experimental lick along its entire length, and with that The Spine could keep himself quiet no longer. A throaty moan burst from his mouth as he doubled over from the shock, placing one hand on Mettaton’s shoulder whilst the other was braced against the wall behind him, he knew that he would have collapsed straight to his knees had he not had the support.

“That’s what I like to hear~” The Spine didn’t have a moment to recover before the bot below him carried on teasing him torturously. He flicked the tip of the phallus with his tongue repeatedly and swirled it around the head until the titanium man above him was reduced to a shivering wreck.

“M-Metta… _Please_.” The Spine knew he shouldn’t have wanted it- he knew how inappropriate this was but at the same time the salacious teasing was all too much for his mind and body to handle and it became evident in the strangled moans that came from between his lips.

“Please what, darling?” Mettaton grinned up at him.

“You- you know what.”

“Yes. But I want to hear you say it.” The awkwardness was thick as the air was humid from all the steam and The Spine felt any resistance he had melt away as the effeminate bot drawled out the last words.

" _Please_ , Metta…” He grumbled, frustrated by his own lack of will. “Will you please… Go _down_ on me.” He struggled to find a more dignified to way to phrase his plea, as it turns out this was the least embarrassing way to ask.

“I suppose that will do.” Mettaton let his tongue glide up the shaft of The Spine’s dick, ending in a playful flick of the head. “In time, with more frequent visits, you will learn to beg properly. But for now…”  He finally gratified the abashed pleads of the other bot by taking the stiff silver member into his mouth all at once.

“ _Mmmm... ffu-Jesus!_ ” The Spine was caught off guard, hissing out religious praises as he felt his aching erection be engulfed entirely in the surprising warmth, his hips bucking instantly.  
_‘Robots don’t need to breathe’_ he told himself repeatedly, but he found himself panting (or an imitation thereof) from the excitement anyway.  
 Below him, Mettaton had begun to suckle gently, easing away the aching desire in his gut and replacing it with a warm, humming sensation that rippled through his circuitry. He slid the silver appendage out of his mouth and then all the way back in, then out again. In, out, in, out…  
More breathy moans of gratitude escaped into the air as The Spine felt himself being pushed closer to the edge, noticing this, Mettaton reached up and found The Spine’s core once again and began delicately teasing the glass with his fingertips, causing a violent shudder on the titanium bot’s part.

“ _Nnnuh_! D-do-… Do that again…Please?” He begged desperately between moans. The fingers on his core complied, pressing harder, fingernails raking across its diameter eliciting a loud, carnal cry that dissolved into a low rumbling sound, deep within The Spine’s vocoder. He swore he could feel it shaking inside of him.  
Between the attention Mettaton was paying to his cock and the rough play he was making with his core, he teetered ever closer to the edge. The edge of what, he didn’t know, but he could feel it coming and he would undoubtedly do the same.

“ _I-I’m gonna-_ “  The sensation he was experiencing in his stomach swelled to a crescendo, sending a stray electrical current running through his body, hitting every artificial nerve as it went, followed by a moan that rumbled so deeply at a bone shaking volume it could put thunder to shame, but all it did was put The Spine to shame.  
His hand left Mettaton’s shoulder and flew up to cover his mouth, but through his fingers could be heard a stuttering unintelligible mess of words. He slumped over slightly at the crack of electricity settled into an oddly soothing buzz and he whimpered quietly, a dumb, shameless smile on his lips. Metta rose from his kneeling position, slyly wiping at the corners of his mouth.

“That was some show.” He leaned in and planted a quick but firm kiss on The Spine’s black lips. “Well, I’ll get out of your hair- let you finish packing.” He turned to leave the room, stopping at the door to flash a wink at a dishevelled Spine leaning lazily against the wall, staring after him.


End file.
